<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>所有物 by qwlylhx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287934">所有物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx'>qwlylhx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Galaxy Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C版结局后IF。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>所有物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　机翼被踩在脚下，曾经引以为傲的双刃也被折断。面对如此狼狈的自己，红蜘蛛自嘲地笑笑，没想到自己还是栽在了他手上。<br/>　　不过对方的状态也没好到哪去。威震天白色的外装甲碎裂大半，一侧光学镜也布满裂痕。他的散热器已在刚刚的战斗中损坏大半，现在只能大口大口置换气体来缓解机体过热的情况。哈！像个碳基。<br/>　　获得胜利的威震天看上去并没有获得应有的喜悦。他似乎若有所思，在短暂的停滞后开始动手破坏红蜘蛛身上任何可能藏有武器的地方。<br/>　　“！”即使已经习惯，机体部件被生生挖走的痛楚依旧令他难以忍受。红蜘蛛关闭了感知系统，冷冷地看着威震天继续在他身上的暴行 。<br/>　　等红蜘蛛的躯体变得千疮百孔、破烂不堪，威震天才停下来，满意的看着经由他处理过的变得无害的红蜘蛛。威震天掐着红蜘蛛的脖子将他提起到和自己一样的高度。<br/>　　“你变强了，可惜还是赢不了我。”<br/>　　“我是不是还要谢谢你的夸奖？”红蜘蛛感到好笑。<br/>　　威震天将两人拉近到一个危险的距离，说：“是我一手塑造了你，而你却想着摆脱我的控制。很可惜，你永远不会成功。”<br/>　　“噢，真好笑。”红蜘蛛面无表情地对着他说，“我从来没发现你这么有讲笑话的天赋。”<br/>　　威震天听罢哈哈大笑，而红蜘蛛趁此机会弹出右臂暗格中的刀戳向威震天的火种。<br/>　　很可惜，他并未成功。刀刃戳穿了威震天的手掌，他以此为代价拦下了这次攻击。威震天顺势抓住红蜘蛛的手臂，将他整个小臂拧了下来，随后又将红蜘蛛两腿的膝盖轴承碾碎。<br/>　　“你果然不会令我失望。”威震天听起来有些兴奋，情不自禁地在红蜘蛛的侧脸印下一吻，令红蜘蛛嫌恶地偏过头。<br/>　　对接面板被暴力拆除时红蜘蛛在心中冷笑。<br/>　　威震天在对接口摸了两把，思考片刻，他将几乎动不了的红蜘蛛摆在自己腿上，拉出一根数据线接上红蜘蛛颈后的接口。<br/>　　红蜘蛛感到自己的防火墙正被暴力破解，感知系统强制上线，从身体各处传来的痛处冲击得让他感到眩晕。面前的暴君没有给红蜘蛛缓冲的机会，输出管直接闯进下方的对接口。<br/>　　未经扩张和调整的输入管被撕裂了。红蜘蛛的头抵在威震天的胸甲上，勉强能动的右手抓上威震天背后的装甲，手指嵌入装甲的接缝。纤细的腰被握住并固定，强迫他完整接受被贯穿的痛苦。<br/>　　威震天似乎并未察觉到背后的伤口，罕见的抚上红蜘蛛的背甲，就像是在安慰他一样。他发出命令让红蜘蛛的输入管开始扩张并分泌润滑液，待到红蜘蛛的内部调整成适合他入侵的姿态，便开始毫不留情地继续深入。<br/>　　获得的快感越多，红蜘蛛的火种就愈加冰冷。垫片被轻易顶穿，被顶到最深处时红蜘蛛甚至有邮箱位移的错觉。红蜘蛛毫不压抑机体的呻吟，连右手的抓挠都变得绵软无力。而威震天似乎还不满足，他抓起红蜘蛛萎靡的输入管想要撸出点什么，但红蜘蛛根本不想给他任何多余的反应。<br/>　　这份折磨没有持续太久，威震天很快就迎来过载。而红蜘蛛并不记得自己究竟有没有射出什么。<br/>　　真可惜。红蜘蛛在威震天吻他的时候想。如果不是制住他的力道几乎捏碎他的下颚，他一定能把威震天的舌头咬下来。<br/>　　吻毕，完成侵略的威震天露出了满足的笑容。<br/>　　他开始拆除红蜘蛛的胸甲。<br/>　　红蜘蛛心里一沉，火种中充满绝望。他或许知道威震天想要干什么，或许自己会被重新格式化，改写成他喜欢的样子。<br/>　　他不要变成那样！<br/>　　红蜘蛛开始激烈地挣扎，这让威震天不得不破坏掉他四肢的关节。<br/>　　“如果你能配合点就不用受那么多苦了。”拆掉火种仓外最后的障碍时，威震天这样抱怨到。<br/>　　现在红蜘蛛的火种就这样毫无保留的暴露在威震天的面前。威震天着迷地盯着那生命的光芒，情不自禁地吻上去：“无论看几次他都是这么诱人。”<br/>　　红蜘蛛几乎发出呜咽。<br/>　　下一刻，威震天分开胸甲、露出火种仓，在红蜘蛛惊恐的目光中将两颗火种重合。<br/>　　红蜘蛛想要发出尖叫，但没有任何声音。视野一片漆黑，多余的感官全都被屏蔽。红蜘蛛感到威震天将他的火种撕成一块一块的，随后又用自己的火种填进他被撕裂的缝隙中，重新组合在一起。最后又从他的火种中夺走一块，用自己的火种包裹、吞噬。<br/>　　“你要记住，”红蜘蛛似乎听到威震天在低语，“无论你变成什么样，你都是属于我的。”<br/>　　“永远。”<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>